macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
Complete Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Lineup 2014
Police Vans *GMC Trucks and Toro Tractors *Hi-Roller Skating Clowns *NYPD Motorcycle Unit *Western Carolina University Marching Band *Amy Kule *'Taney Dragons Little League Team' *Celebration Clowns *Mobile Banner *Macy's Yellow Stars *Pumpkin Pickers, Autumn Leaves, and Pilgrims *Tom Turkey - Sandra Lee *'Thomas The Tank Engine (Mattel, Inc.)' *Pilgrim Man and Woman Balloon Heads *Corny-Copia Clowns *Goldfish On Parade (retired) - Lucy Hale *Turkey Tech Football Gobblers *Turkey Truck *Macy's Football (since 2011) (retired) *Friendswood HS Wraglerettes *Hockey Outfits *Frozen Fall Fun - The Madden Brothers *Pumpkins *Funny Farm Clowns *Turkey Produce Car *Stilt Turkeys *Snoopy and Woodstock (Peanuts Worldwide LLC.) *Turkey Mascot *American Fork HS Marching Band *'Flower Spinners' *'Dora and Friends: Into the City' (retired) - Becky G *Birthday Party Clowns *NYPD Mounted Unit *Harold The Policeman *Tuff Guy and Bull Dog Trycalloons *Keystone Cops and Robbers Clowns *1-2-3 Sesame Street - Cast of Sesame Street and The Muppets *Pre-K Clowns *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (Abrams Publishing) *Baldwinsville HS Marching Band *'Girl Construction Workers' *'Girl Powered Spinning Machine' - Meghan Trainor *Nutty Professor Einsteins and Wacky Graduates Clowns *School Bus Mini Car (retired) *Stilt Pencils and Apple (retired) *New Orleans Dancing Baby Dolls *50 Barbers (retired) *Marion Carole Showboat (retired) - William Blake and The Peaches, along with Miss USA Nia Sanchez *Studio Art Clowns *Cloe the Holiday Clown Balloonicle (retired) (Universal Orlando Resort) *Big Red Shoe Car *Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) (retired) *Circus Clowns *Rocking Giraffe *Clown U. Kazoo Club *Planters NutMobile *Macy's R.H. Macy's Baseball (retired) *Baseball All Stars Clowns *'Baseball Outfits' *'At The Ball Game' - American Authors *Holiday Clowns *Banner/Half Way Point *Macy's White Star (retired) *Hello Kitty (Sanrio) *Beach Outfits *A World At Sea - Nick Jonas *Bahama All Stars Marching Band *Silly Seaside Clowns and Bathing Beauties Clowns *Rocking Flamingo *Beach Ball Cluster (since 2011) (retired) *Sea Costumes *'Wave of Conversation' (retired) *'Paddington Bear (The Weinstein Company)' *'Sino American Friendship Band' *'Beauty of Beijing' (retired) - Sino American Asian People *Red Hot Mamas *Harold The Fireman *Funny Fire Brigade with Fire Truck *HESS Bridge To The Future (retired) - The Vamps *People with Traffic Signs (retired) *'Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (Saban Brands)' *Center Grove High School Marching Band *'Pirate Booty's Treasure Hunt'/Jolly Polly Pirate Ship - Sabrina Carpenter *Toothless The Dragon (Dreamworks Animation) *Viking Confetti Catapult *Viking Clowns *Cirque Du Soleil's Dreamseeker - Cast of Cirque Du Soleli *Milk Car *'Eruptor (Activision Blizzard)' *Paul Laurence HS Marching Band *Daytime, Playtime, Nighttime Too (retired) - Sprout Cast *Rocking Turtle *Racing Rabbit Clowns *Wiggle Worm (since 2012) *Springtime Clowns & Gnomes *Its All Rock N Roll - Dan + Shay *Pool Hall Clowns *Spider-Man (Marvel Entertainment) (retired) *Patriotic Clowns (retired) *Mount Rushmore's American Pride - NEEDTOBREATE *Harlem Globetrotters *Varsity Spirit Cheer *'Kiss Float'/Pep Rally (retired) - KISS *Adventure Time's Finn and Jake (Cartoon Network) *Georgia State University Marching Band *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - MKTO *Malt Shop Clowns *Kool Aid Man (Kraft Foods) *Spirit of America Dance Team *'Pikachu with Snowman Pikachu (The Pokemon Company International)' *NYPD Marching Band *'Funday Times Press Corp Photographers clowns' *Big Apple - Romeo Santos *Taxi's and Statue of Liberties *Virginia O' Hanley *Yuletide Costumes (retired) *Build A Bear Workshop's Celebearation Clock Tower (retired) - Cast of Annie *Wool Hearts & Spools Outfits *Churchill HS Marching Band *Half Baked Holiday Clowns *'Pillsbury Doughboy (Pillsbury Company)' *Breakfast Clowns *Domino Sugar Stirrin Up Sweet Sensations - Cole Swindell *Stilt Candy Canes *Candy Cane and Green Candy Cane (retired) *Wizard of Oz Characters (retired) *Smurf's Mushroom House (retired) - Before You Exit *Papa Smurf (Sony Pictures Animation) (retired) *Macy's Great American Marching Band *Horse Drawn Carriage (retired) *Nutty Crackers Ballet Clowns & Sugar Plump Fairies *Mouse King and Nutcracker Trycalloons *Kids in Winter Apperal *Winter Wonderland in Central Park - Renee Fleming *'Ice Skating Aflac Duck (Aflac Incorporated)' *Building Block/Toy Block Clowns (retired) *Rag Doll Clowns *On The Roll Again - Pentatonix *Elf on the Shelf *Foothill HS Marching Band *Puppeteers *Lindt's World of Chocolate - Idina Menzel *Sleepy Time Clowns *SpongeBob SquarePants (Nickelodeon) *Santa's Toy Box Clowns *Rocking Horse *Madison Scouts Drum and Bugle Corps *Elf Balloons: Charlie, Kit, and CJ *Christmas Costumes *Santa's Sleigh - Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus *Macy's Red Believe Stars and Specialty Units Category:Lineups